Unfinished Melody
by Anthiena
Summary: The beginning of a potential fic. Akio has a daughter named Hikari. May do story based on response. Wrote Utena Forever Sequel to Utena Forever, Prequel to Tears of Light!
1. Hikari Ohtori

Unfinished Melody

Please take note that this was a prequel to a fanfic I was considering writing. I may still write it depending on the response to this.

When Akio finally realized that Anthy wasn't coming back, he put aside his plans for a Revolution for the moment, and started looking for a new Rose Bride. He found none suitable, so he tried thinking about making one. Then he found it from a most surprising source- Ohtori Kanae, his own wife.

He spent weeks charming Kanae, and kept it up for months. She became pregnant, and still he kept up the mask. A girl was born, and Kanae named her Hikari. She looked like a small, pale, straight haired female version of Akio. She grew to a calm, curious child who smiled often.

Four years, and Akio decided to take Hikari and Kanae to visit some far place. Kanae unfortunentally, was too sick to go, so he just took Hikari there. When he got back, he found out he was a widow- Kanae had died falling down the stairs. His general thoughts about it was "Lucky mischance."

At the funeral, both were silent and wore solemn faces. As the casket was lowered, Hikari began to ask questions. "What happened to Mommy?" She asked in a very pretty voice.

"She died, and she went to Heaven." Akio explained.

"If you died, where would you go?"

Akio raised his eyebrows at that question, and thought about it for a moment. "I would go directly to Hell." He said bluntly.

"Oh." Was the simple reply.

A few days passed, and she began singing a four line song. It disturbed her pre-school teachers. It went like this:

"My Mommy went to Heaven

My Daddy shall go to Hell

Keep me here to stay, because

I still have stories to tell."

After a while, she stopped singing it, but she still sang some of the songs on the radio; All equally creepy. Over the years, she grew more graceful, and her voice and body more beautiful. (As well as awkwardly tall) She was twelve, and many thought her older. Akio had to physically discourage an older boy who would not believe she was twelve.

All was peaceful for Hikari, but it would not last. One spring after singing at a talent show, she collapsed and fell into a coma. A week passed, and she mysteriously awoke a changed girl. No one knew her anymore... Smiling, but bitter. She had become the sad, pained catalyst of miracles...

The Rose Bride.


	2. Word of a Phoenix

Words of a Phoenix

Author: Tears of Light shall be written, but first thing's first: Finishing Utena Forever!

Only the girl in my father's picture knows. I have never met her, I don't know her name, but I know who and what she was or is. She is my aunt, and was the Rose Bride far before I was born. I grew up with my stepmother, Ohtori Hitomi. I looked over the story, Unfinished Melody and found so many things unsaid. I have been told not to mention anything.

I also found a picture of a girl with pale hair and eyes in a boy's uniform and I know that she was the Girl Who Would be Prince, Revolutionist and Victor of Duels. The Duels are going to start, and I see a girl who is a senior. She is proud, arrogant, popular. . . and yet somehow noble. She has long red hair, green eyes and a thin, sad face-yet she smiles all the time.

She has a picture of the Revolutionist. My mother (I do not remember Kanae well at all, so I call Hitomi mother) recognizes the other as the Red Rose Duelist. There are also two boys in her picture. I do not know the names, but I do know that one of them attends Ohtori, but the two do not travel in the same circles and rarely meet.

My mother only remembers that she came from far away. She does not remember anything before Ohtori and marrying my father. I see the strands of the web drawing close. All that had happened before-even the Duels is but nothing to the great web that fate has woven through Destiny. I do not claim knowledge of the future. I am merely an observer, and have been for many years.

Now the Revolution shall open the world's shell, and the chick shall live. . . maybe.


End file.
